The Legend Of Stronger Clan
by Artesium
Summary: Summary: Perang Besar telah dihentikan karena kehadiran Phantasma Minato, namun kini dia telah tiada dan Tiamat sang Dewa Kegelapan yang telah disegel akan segera muncul. Apakah ini pertanda akhir dunia?. Atau akan ada Manusia yang bisa menghentikannya?.


**Summary: Perang Besar telah dihentikan karena kehadiran Phantasma Minato, namun kini dia telah tiada dan Tiamat sang Dewa Kegelapan yang telah disegel akan segera muncul. Apakah ini pertanda akhir dunia?. Atau akan ada Manusia yang bisa menghentikannya?.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto And Ichiei Ishibumi. I'm Not Taking Any Profit From This Story.**

 **Pair: ...?**

 **Warning: Typo(s), OOC, OC and Many More. But Please dont Judge this Story.**

 **Selamat Membaca :)**

Bumi adalah tempat dimana banyak makhluk hidup tinggal disana mulai dari Manusia, Hewan, Tumbuhan, Bahkan juga Iblis.

Suatu masa dimana bumi mengalami peperangan besar karena ulah tiga kelompok. Manusia, Malaikat Jatuh, dan Iblis.

Mereka adalah segelintir kelompok yang ingin menguasai dunia.

Tuhan yang tahu akan hal itu mengutus seorang anggota dari sebuah klan yang terkenal kuat untuk menghentikan peperangan tersebut dialah Phantasma Minato orang paling cepat didunia bahkan kecepatannya menyamai kecepatan suara.

Minato berhasil mengalahkan ketiga kelompok itu sekaligus, lalu memaksa ketiga kelompok tersebut untuk menyetujui sebuah perjanjian dimana mereka tidak akan menyatakan perang kembali. Namun tanpa diketahui salah satu dari ketiga kelompok tersebut munafik dan telah merencanakan sesuatu.

Satu minggu kemudian pada saat malam hari mereka melancarkan pembunuhan berantai terhadap klan Phantasma yang tinggal di tengah pegunungan Afbel, namun rencana mereka hampir berhasil jika tidak tertangkap basah karena Minato berhasil mengetahuinya.

Mereka pun menangkap putra Minato sebagai sandera dan mengancam akan membunuh putranya itu.

Minato yang terdesak mencoba untuk menggagalkan rencana kelompok itu dengan berteleportasi namun...

'Buar...'

Sesosok makhluk berwarna gelap tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya lalu memukulnya hingga ia terpental tak cukup sampai disitu makhluk tersebut kembali muncul dengan cepat kearah belakang Minato dan kembali mementalkan tubuh Minato kearah semula.

"Haha... kau pikir kau adalah makhluk tercepat di dunia manusia sialan." Makhluk itu tertawa remeh saat melihat Minato yang mencoba untuk berdiri sambil menahan sakit.

Sosok gelap tersebut mengangkat telapak tangannya kedepan lalu terbentuk sebuah bola berukuran kecil dan dengan cepat ia melancarkannya kearah dada Minato belum cukup sampai disitu bola tersebut meledak melewati dada Minato meninggalkan lubang disana.

Sang pemimpin kelompok tertawa. "Haha... sekarang waktunya untuk bayi ini." Pria tersebut mengeluarkan kunainya dan berencana menusuk bayi Minato.

Tuhan yang sadar akan hal itu pun mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk menyelamatkan putra dari Minato dan membawanya keatas langit.

Sosok beraura gelap itu pun tak tinggal diam dia menyerang kearah Tuhan, namun para Malaikat berhasil menahan serangan tersebut walaupun dengan susah payah.

"Jadi itu kau Tiamat." Ucap Tuhan.

Tiamat mendecih. "Cih, dasar sialan aku akan menghancurkanmu."

Tiamat mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhnya dan berusaha untuk menyerang Tuhan namun dengan sigap Tuhan mengeluarkan kekuatan segel cahaya-nya.

 **"Hikari Fuin Suru"**

Tiamat pun tak dapat bergerak dan tubuhnya diselimuti oleh cahaya. "Aku akan mengurungmu di Dimensi waktu."

Dan dalam sekejap Tiamat menghilang, menyisakan kelompok yang ketakutan melihat Tiamat disegel begitu saja.

Mereka pun lari tunggang langgang menuju dunia bawah. Tuhan memerintahkan para malaikat untuk tak mengejarnya.

Pegunungan Afbel menjadi tempat bersejarah dimana seluruh anggota dari Klan Phantasma dibunuh dalam semalam. ~Hampir seluruhnya~.

.

.

.

 **After Several Years**

.

.

"Nah anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan Calon Ksatria baru, nah kamu perkenalkan dirimu."

Pria tersebut maju beberapa langkah. "Perkenalkan saya adalah Namikaze Naruto, mulai hari ini saya akan belajar menjadi Ksatria disini. Mohon bantuannya." Naruto pun menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda hormat.

"Aku tak pernah mendengar nama Klan Namikaze, klan apa itu?." Murid-murid saling berbisik ketika mendengar nama klan milik Naruto. Pasalnya mereka tidak pernah mendengar akan adanya klan bernama Namikaze.

"Baiklah kamu boleh duduk dibangku paling atas bersama Issei." Sang Master pun menunjuk kearah tempat duduk dimana terdapat Issei disana.

Naruto kembali menunduk."Baiklah Master."

"Yo, perkenalkan aku adalah Hyoudo Issei semoga kau senang sebangku denganku." Issei memajukan tangannya, Naruto pun tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya juga. "Haa, salam kenal Issei-san."

"Issei saja hehe..."

"Baiklah Issei."

.

.

Waktu Istirahat

.

"Hei Issei bisa kau jelaskan tidak asal usul mengenai sekolah ini?, ya bisa dibilang aku belum terlalu paham." Tanya Naruto sambil mengunyah roti dimulutnya. Issei yang tengah meminum kopi kotak pun menghentikan sedotannya.

"Hm... mulai dari mana ya?." Issei memegang dagunya. "Ah dari situ saja."

"Ekhem... Sekolah ini dibangun sebagai antisipasi akan adanya ancaman yang datang, para murid disini dilatih menjadi seorang Ksatria agar siap menghadapi segala kemungkinan yang ada, sebentar aku minum dulu." Issei kembali meminum kopi ditangannya lalu membuang kotaknya ketempat sampah. Membuat Naruto menaikkan setengah alisnya.

"Baiklah aku lanjutkan, Sekolah ini memiliki tiga tingkatan yaitu Bronze, Silver, dan juga Golden. Murid baru akan ditempatkan di Bronze namun jika dia menguasai teknik tingkat lanjut ataupun sudah ahli dari awal maka akan ditingkatkan menjadi Silver ataupun Golden." Issei menghela nafasnya. lumayan juga sebagai latihan pernafasan.~pikirnya.

"Oh jadi begi..." Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya Issei malah menepuk bahu Naruto memaksa Naruto untuk melihat kearah lapangan.

"Hei Naruto coba lihat itu." Naruto yang bingung pun melihat kearah yang ditunjukkan Issei. Dan seketika matanya mengeluarkan cahaya merah.

'Tidak salah lagi mereka itu adalah Iblis.' Batin Naruto saat melihat aura yang dipancarkan oleh kumpulan perempuan yang dikelilingi oleh para murid disetiap jalan.

"Mereka itu adalah para murid perempuan yang paling diincar disekolah ini Naruto, selain karena cantik mereka itu juga murid dari kelas Golden." Naruto langsung saja menghilangkan cahaya merah dari matanya saat menyadari Issei berbicara padanya.

"Hm... sepertinya sudah waktunya kita untuk kembali ke kelas Issei." Issei yang mendengar itupun tertawa. "Oh iya ya, hehe."

Mereka berdua berdiri dari atas rumput lalu bersama-sama menuju ke kelas.

Di kelas Naruto masih saja terpikirkan akan kedua Iblis di lapangan tadi. Tapi kenapa mereka bisa berada disini? itu yang saat ini ada dalam benaknya. 'Sebaiknya aku menyelidiki mereka, mungkin saja mereka prajurit dari Tiamat.'

.

.

.

"Tidak salah lagi tuan sepertinya waktu kebangkitannya sudah dekat." seorang prajurit tunduk dihadapan seorang pria berambut kuning yang kini tengah tersenyum miring diatas kursi tahtanya. "Khha... kita tunggu saja kebangkitannya dan setelah itu kita bisa menguasai dunia ini."

"Oh iya Issei kita akan tinggal dimana?." Tanya Naruto bingung, tidak mungkin kan dia tinggal di tengah hutan? atau harus kembali ke 'sana'.

"Ah iya aku baru ingat, kita akan tinggal di penginapan yang disediakan oleh sekolah tempatnya itu di gerbang barat dan disebelah kanan." Jelas Issei. "Kalau kau berminat kau bisa sekamar denganku."

Naruto menimbang-nimbang tawaran Issei, tidak masalah pikirnya lagipula dia belum begitu mengenal sekolah ini begitu pula dengan orang-orangnya.

"Baiklah aku terima tawaranmu." Issei tertawa kecil. "Nah ayo kita pergi ke ruanganku."

"Nah biar kujelaskan, Kamar mandi berada disitu." tunjuk Issei kearah pintu berwarna coklat. "Untuk tempat tidurnya kau pilih yang mana?."

"Aku pilih yang dekat jendela saja." Ucap Naruto.

"Ah sebenarnya itu adalah tempat

kesukaanku, tapi biarlah."

Melihat waktu yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11:30 lebih membuat salah satu dari kedua pemuda tersebut terlihat kelelahan.

"Hoaamm... Aku tidur duluan Naruto, aku sudah tak tahan lagi." Ucap Issei sambil menahan kantuknya, terlihat dari kantung matanya yang sedikit menutup.

"Baiklah kau tidur duluan saja."

Beda hal nya dengan Issei Naruto saat ini merapikan pakaiannya kembali kedalam tasnya lalu setelah selesai dia berjalan menuju kearah jendela.

Baiklah.'

Naruto keluar dari ruangan dan lompat menuju atap, dia mengeluarkan sebuah topeng dari tangan kanannya. "Akhir-akhir ini aura jahat semakin terasa, sepertinya aku harus bekerja sekarang." Naruto menggunakan topengnya lalu melompat menuju kearah hutan selatan.

'Brakk'

Naruto berhenti disebuah dahan sambil memegang kayu pohon disampingnya. 'Disini.'

'Brakk.'

Dahan yang dipijak Naruto tiba-tiba terbelah dua memaksa Naruto harus turun ketanah melihat siapa yang menyerangnya.

"Hei kau manusia rupanya dan apa yang kau gunakan itu topeng mainan? Haha..." Orc si monster liar itu tertawa.

"Langsung saja, majulah." Dibalik topengnya Naruto memasang wajah serius, wajah yang selalu muncul saat dia sedang bertarung.

Orc didepannya menghentikan tawanya. "Cih dasar sombong."

Orc itu maju sambil melayangkan kapaknya ke leher Naruto namun Naruto dapat menghindarinya dengan tunduk kearah bawah, melihat kesempatan Naruto memukul perut Orc itu hingga agak keatas lalu ia memutar tubuhnya dan menendang Orc itu hingga menabrak pohon dan membuat pohon itu tumbang.

Orc itu masih sanggup berdiri. "Teman-teman...!" Sekumpulan Orc berjumlah sepuluh pun muncul dari balik semak belukar. "Serang dia.!"

Sepuluh Orc itu menyerang Naruto dengan mengeluarkan gas beracun dari dalam mulut mereka Naruto tak tinggal diam dia mengeluarkan Elemen Anginnya dengan melebarkan telapak tangannya kedepan.

 **"Hakai No Kaze** "

Angin yang sangat kencang membentuk topan melulu lantahkan sepuluh Orc itu hingga tak tersisa.

"Rasakan Ini.!" Orc yang pertama mencoba menyerang Naruto dari arah belakang namun gagal, Naruto melompat kearah belakang tubuh Orc tersebut dan memotong kepalanya dengan pedang ditangan kanannya.

Sesaat kemudian dia merentangkan kedua tangannya lalu cahaya berwarna hijaupun keluar dari telapak tangannya, seketika pohon-pohon yang tadinya tumbang dan hancur kini telah kembali seperti semula.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Nah ini adalah cerita baru saya semoga pembaca suka sama ini cerita Hehe :D

Oh iya untuk topeng yang digunakan Naruto bayangin aja topengnya Ichijo di anime Bleach bedanya warna Orangenya diganti jadi hitam.

Last But Not Least

Mohon Reviewnya :)


End file.
